To Live Again
by crystalgirlalways
Summary: Can Bella follow Edward's last wish, can she truely move on with her life and start a new one with Jacob, of all people. R&R, Rated K
1. Chapter 1

This follows the New Moon, (**I do not own the characters, just the new plot**), so to those who haven't read it, might be a little confused. It is a Jacob and Bella one-shot. Take after when Bella finds out Jacob's a werewolf and their new reactions to the news. Please R&R. thank you.

To Live Again

No, Jake, no. Its not that you're a …wolf. That's fine," I promised him, and I knew as I said the words I meant them.

"Really! You don't care at all of what I am now." Jacob laughed.

"No, why would I care?" Bella said confused, the next thing she knew Jacob pick her up in a bear hug.

"Cant… breathe." Jacob put her down but still held her, laugh soft. Bella looked into Jacob light eyes. Her heart started to beat a little faster, but all she thought, was could she move on from one that love and left her. Jacob leaned down towards her, and stopped just inches away from her.

_Well he did leave me, and he said he wanted me to live. Is being with Jacob considering living, well I guess there's only one way to find out._

Bella take a deep breathe, leaned in and closed her eyes. Jacob lips were soft and warm. His arms wrapped around her, bring her closer. Bella tied her arms around his neck bring him down to her, also, deepen the kiss.

Jacob broke the kiss first, both lost of breathe, staring at each other. Neither notice the time was getting late. Bella, smiled, then her giggles turned into laughs.

"What's so funny, Bella?" Jacob ask confused,

"Oh I'm sorry. It's just that, I'm still here, the world didn't end. You know all the other things." Bella getting nervous, knowing that she may have hurt Jacob feelings.

"Oh, you mean, that kiss was just to prove that…" Jacob took a step back letting go of Bella.

"What no, what I meant was, I didn't think I could, well you know, be with anyone like I was with him." Bella, trying once again explain herself without having to hurt him anymore then she already did.

"Right, I was just a test to the world." Jacob was getting mad.

"What! No, it's not like that. I swear, please, wait where are you going." Jacob turned around started walking away. Bella followed him, running to keep up.

"Jake, what did I do. Jacob will tell me what's wrong." Bella grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop. Bella stand in front of Jacob with her hands clutching his arms,

"What's wrong? You ask me what's wrong. I'll tell you what's wrong. Is that we, in my opinion, shared a moment and I find that it's just a test to see if you can ever go on living." Jacob was getting madder by the second.

"We did share a moment, and I didn't mean for it to be a test, as you call it, because it wasn't a test. Please believe me." Bella beg.

"Then why did you laugh?" Jacob could that this was going be hard for her, but he had to know what she was feeling.

"I'm sorry; I truly didn't mean to hurt you. You're my best friend and most likely my only, right now." Bella turned away looking at the ocean, instead of his eyes.

"Do you still love him?" Jacob took her hand, watching her closely.

"I don't know anymore. I guess I'll always will love him, you know because he was my first love and all. But Jacob, he…he left me. I thought he care, but he just left and I don't even know if he's dead now or what." Bella turned towards Jacob with tears in her eyes.

"He told the day he left that he wanted me to be happy and go on living. For awhile I never thought that was possible. Then I started to hang out with you, and everything change, I became happy. And that kiss, was proof to _me_ that I can go on without him. That I can go on living, and all. That's why I laugh, but it was at me, not you. Because Edward always was right about me, and by now I should now that, but I was afraid to take that chance, until now, with you." Bella stared at Jacob, waiting for him to say something. But Jacob didn't say anything, he just smiled and pick her up and kiss her long and hard.


	2. IMPOTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT

NOTICE

My internet will be down starting tomorrow, because I'm moving. So it will be a couple weeks till its back up. I am almost done with a new story, but unfortunely it will not be finish in time. So when I can get my internet up (in a few weeks), I will post my story ASAP. So sorry for the inconvenience, please forgive me and be patience. I have not forgotten you. Thank you all

Nikki

PS: if I can get to a library, I see if I can post sooner.


End file.
